Homogeneous Re-Mix
by That Viking Kid
Summary: Hiccup is going through the norm for a teenager, along with holding the weight of the Earth's destiny. As he enters High Academy to fight for planet Earth he finds himself captivated by the coolest kid to enter High Academy He is just a nerd and couldn't ever live up to any expectation. How could he live up to be noticed by Jack Frost? (Also includes Frozen, Brave & Tangled)
1. Remember The Name

Sometimes I don't understand the meaning of anything. Why are we back here? Why are we so territorial it sends us into a spiraling war of despair and sometimes guilt? We know all we wish for is peace. Then why do we continue to build guns and create people who have the ability to destroy an entire country? …Because we are only human.

Well, partially human. Our ancestors' back 300 years were injected with a serum that changed their entire DNA and gave them the power of what people may think is godly. We inherited these powers from our ancestors. Well…most of us…

I never received those genes and neither my father or his before him. My father and I rely simply on warrior power to keep us alive. Well, on the off days. We have the occasional fairy fly through our bullet proof windows and my father has to kill it with a firewood axe. I spend most of those days working on weapons to kill such beasts and the ones even stronger. We live underground on Tuesdays because of the Magic Showers. Flaming balls of magic strike harder than any bomb I have come to witness. Homes are destroyed, so we build stronger shields and fire preventions so we have a more peaceful life.

I go to school most of the days. Wednesday through Sunday is filled with intense classes. We study our history and about life on Zen, our second home planet. Earth was our first; until the Shifters took over it while we were gone for over 1000 years. We don't know how they took over. But I'm going to be the one to find out their secrets. Life here is like a book. Image every known fairytale becoming real…only, the creatures and beings that you thought were nice are as evil as lightening and death itself. So to sum up this world: Hell.

My great grandfather founded the three academies. It is split into three levels of academic abilities. One is Jr Academy. This is a two year program where we learn the basics of this world. We learn what our strengths are and what category we fall under for a battle style. I just recently graduated Jr academy and will be shipped off to High academy where I will be trained in my battle category. High academy is a 4 year program where you go through an intense, 7 day a week, full boat load of classes. They are taught by the most experienced teachers who have faced the front lines thousands of times. They prepare us for them ourselves. Sometimes we even face them in class, because lucky us, the school is based only miles from the frontline battles. The last of the schools is University. This is an independent program that is graded on how well you perform on the frontlines. This is all determined on how well you trained yourself, your pet and how well your weapons are built…it's all on you…and if you die, you don't graduate. If you come out on top, you get your license to travel the entire planet, defending the humans so we can have our home planet back in our possession. Oh, what a wonderful life to live here on Earth. Am I the only one who wishes these battles should end? Am I the only one who is tired of bloodshed?

Oh and I haven't even introduced myself! I am Hamish H. Haddock. Everyone in my known family and my small group of highly thought-provoking friends has developed a slightly different nickname for me. They may have decided this name because I am a 5 foot 1 inch 15 year old boy; or that I can be very annoying at times; or, simply, because I can get by anywhere without being noticed…

But in any case, my name is Hiccup. It is Monday, September 1st, in the year: 3456.


	2. Leave It All To Me

"Sketch pad, pens, laptop, and tablet…all check." I spoke out loud as I recounted all of my items on my checklist. I tapped my pen nervously against my pad of paper, thinking about what was happening right now. My entire room was practically packed. It was almost scary in a way, like I died or something. I have never seen it so empty. I looked at it with a miserable expression. Where I was heading with all of my crap was about an hour and a half journey on the speed train. I had to walk to the station from my household with my all this luggage. My dad wouldn't help me because he had to work. Lucky me.

Being a mayor isn't that easy these days. Grievances are everywhere. This town was full of senseless, persistent people. It takes a true groundbreaker such as my father, Stoick, to round them up and attend to their petty needs. Society says District 24 holds the oddest beings in existence. I believe it. I have only a few friends here and they are a bit…wild. I groan at their deficiency of intelligence. How any of them made it to High is a dark, mysterious inquiry to me.

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said, almost sarcastically.

"So you are nearly packed?" My father asked clapping his palms together as he pressed through my bedroom door. He was a very hefty man. He was very…well…stout. Also very tall, his head nearly touched my bedroom ceiling. His hair was a lively shade of red, including his massive fluffy beard. He wore his suit and tie like he was going to a conference or somewhat. He possibly was.

"Yeah I have everything. Aren't you heading to work now?"

"Yes! But…I supposed I would come say goodbye before I head out…It'll be quite lonesome without you here, son." He looked down at his feet. I guess seeing off his one son was taking a toll on him. What am I saying? Of _course_ it was! I never thought too much about that. I was too busy distressing about myself. How selfish. Great. Can't die, must make this up to him one day.

"Alright…Yeah. I'll miss you too." I smirked as I pulled and snapped the suitcase handle before rambling over to my father. We have such a strange affiliation…typically, it's awkward…but I have this sense in the pit of my gut that feels like I am really going to miss him. I embraced him, wrapping my arms as far around his middle as I could. He embraced me back softly. He could have crumpled me if he squeezed much firmer. We left our embrace and looked at each other.

"Alright. Good luck. Train hard." He said with a beam as he strolled out my bedroom door. I shouted back to him that he could have access to my weapons vault and that the code for it was on the handgrip. I sighed as I heaved on my backpack. I clutched my fully packed to the brink suitcase and trolled it out the door, not even five minutes later.

…

I sauntered out my anterior door into the soggy air. It had poured the night before and it looked like it would again very soon. I needed to get to the train station fast.

I started to jog, dogging puddles and pot holes in the walkway. This town desired a new road and a fresh paved side walk…It also should require a bus to the train station…now that I think about it, this town needed a lot of things. My father was too eventful to think about the minor things right now. Not with the combat going on. Fortification and security was the necessity here.

I was half ways to the station when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hiccup!" It bellowed and rebounded around the road ways. I turned to a very out of breath fair-haired girl. Her name? Astrid; a beautiful woman about my age who attended Jr school with me. She was very smart as she was attractive, and even stronger with an axe. I've observed her knife throwing skills and I admire her strong suits. I desired to be as coordinated. Training was all I needed, I guess.

"How are you, Astrid?" I responded apprehensively. I kept my gaze onward not making eye interactions.

"I'm alright. I'm headed to the train station like you." Her voice was stern. She caught up to my leftward side keeping with my stride.

"Ah, yes. I think most of us are." I tried to stay casual. I kept viewing frontward.

"Well, would you like to sit with us?" She smirked, relaxing a bit, and looked at me. I flushed.

"Yeah, sure…wait? _Us_?" I questioned and observed her.

"I invited Sam- Uh…Snotlout, also."

Aww GREAT! No, no, no! I couldn't do that. No way! For the previous two years this guy was my mortal rival. He is a jerk! He was self-centered and oblivious! I loathed him! He would continuously try to one up me in EVERYTHING! But…I already said yes to Astrid…I couldn't turn her down now.

"Oh." Was all I could say. She grinned and sprinted ahead of me.

"I'll see you at the station!" She shouted back.

I waved back and let out a profound groan. Here we go…


	3. As Long As I Don't Break These Promises

_Hey Guys sorry for not updating in a long time! I have been so busy with life! But here is another chapter for you all!_

By the time I got to the station, it started drizzling. I ran for refuge under the rain shelter next to the tracks and assembled myself on one of the bleachers. The train wasn't for another five or so minutes. I took a deep lungful of air in, savoring how damp the air was. It was torrential downpour now. I was so happy I was wearing a jacket since the breeze was picking up and the autumn air was getting too nippy for just a lengthy sleeved shirt. Great times. The instant Fall hits, its virtually an ice box around here. Just an additional amusing trait of District 24. I hate the cold. I always have. As long as there is no ice and snow for the second, I think I can cope.

Three benches away stood Astrid and of course, Snotlout. Great name, I know. He was awarded the appalling nickname after thrashing up a Green Pixie with his bare hands on the first day of school. When he was finished with her, she was splattered alongside a hallway window, causing it to look like someone with a horrifyingly infectious case of the flu sneezed all over the window frame and just left it there. Pixies tend to create that sort of disagreeable mess when they are torn to shreds. Well, almost anything does. Pixies just tend to bleed the pigment of their magic. In this circumstance, it was a shade of green so revolting, you may as well dismiss the thought of grabbing lunch. I nearly vomited myself, viewing such a horrifying sight.

…Now that I think about it, one kid did. He fell flat on his knees and vomited violently until an instructor aided him up and walked him to the nurse's office. He was bestowed a nickname that day, as well. His name is Kenny Ingerman. Soon after his episode of getting tremendously ill at the sight of the Pixie blood and essentially flopping on the ground, weakly, he earned the nickname "Fishlegs". Nevertheless, he was not fond of it at first, but he did not dare argue with anyone about it. You could say he is not the most outward-bound person on the globe. The only way he passed his courses and progressed to High was because of his extraordinary intelligence. He graduated with the uppermost intellectual score ever to be established in our school.

…Back to Snotlout. Most kids didn't know about Pixie blood and the colors they leak, back then. So, he proudly received the nickname quicker than you could spell Pixie and it has been with him ever since. He takes arrogance in it and that's moral for him. All of us have earned our nicknames somehow. Mine isn't all that thrilling. But I'm just glad it didn't involve bodily fluids spilling all over. Nope. Just being short and annoying. That's all. Thank the Gods.

Of course, not _all _of us like having nicknames. Astrid Hofferson is a rare case. She _hates_ nicknames. Once, someone tried calling her something like "Angry-Hofferson" and she nearly sliced the kid's head off with her axe screaming never to call her anything but "Astrid". After that, everybody made a mental note: Never intimidate or anger Astrid, _especially_ if she's armed and _never_ call her anything other than her given name. _Ever_! She was so violent. No one really knows why. People say it's just her personality. She just always seems _angry_. Angry and beautiful…EHERM anyway! She has captivated every boy in the school and they all have a crazy crush on her. Especially Snotlout. Which is strange because she never pays attention to him. Why now?

Oh no…She's coming over…she sees me…oh shit what do I say!?

I didn't apprehend that I was raking my hair with my fingers until I shot my hands back into my lap when Astrid sat down next to me.

"So are you ready for High?" She smiled. Wait! She was…smiling?

"Uh…Yeah. I mean I will miss my house and my dad but it's all for a good cause, right? Sacrifice our lives just so we can keep Earth a safe place? Heh." Damn, I was so nervous!

Astrid took a deep breath and sighed loudly. I was terrified now. Here comes the explosion!

I squeezed my eyes shut. What did I say!?

Before she could even start to respire, there was an enormous earth-shattering vibration followed by vast crashing. Suddenly, I felt a gale blustering at us, whipping any lose ends everywhere and about. I shielded my face with my hands and curved my head towards Astrid. She was looking directly at the now decelerating train. The grand entry did not move her one bit. When it came to a halt and, what seemed to be the world, stopped shaking, I noticed Astrid exhale and pat her flaxen plait making sure it wasn't messed up by the gusts of wind.

"I guess this is us" She said almost monotone. She turned to walk back to her bags where Snotlout was loyally guarding them for her. She took a few steps and then stopped.

"Oh and Hiccup? Please try to at least be nice to Snotlout? I don't need to hear any bickering all the way to our destination." She said, almost a little _too_ cheerful as she wiggled a finger in the air, not crooked towards him an inch. She unexpectedly bounded into a sprint back to her belongings and picked them up. Snotlout was carrying what considered to be the fullest of them all, just for her.

I erected from the bench and clutched my knapsack by the belts and lugged my enormous suitcase onto the platform. A weighty man in a blue uniform took it and passed it to another also hefty looking man in back. He appeared to be organizing them like Tetris into a compartment.

This could be _my_ occupation one day. I know I would never make it to University. I'm okay with that. Maybe I'll be a mayor like Dad. Nah, too much work. Something simple. Maybe not this. Not as long as I am scrawny. Maybe a conductor?

I pondered this as I strolled down the platform to the seating compartments.

I pulled out an orange ticket from my jean pocket and handed it to another man in blue a few carts down. He swiftly embossed it and passed it back. I pocketed it safely away in the front flap of my backpack.

I saw Astrid swaying her hand in the air, seeming to be signaling me as I boarded the train. She selected a bench with a counter. Snotlout was sitting on the privileged side of the booth, between Astrid and the window. She was beaming again.

As for Snotlout? He looked annoyed. And not in general. It was clearly directed at me.

This was going to be a long and exhausting ride, no doubt. Just…do what Astrid asked even if he starts a fight. Keep your head cool. You can do this! They won't bite if you just listen to them.

No need for angry stares _and_ a black eye.


	4. Let's Start by Being Friends

The train started to increase speed by the time I got my tablet out of my knapsack. I had myself situated contentedly in the booth across from Astrid and Snotlout. I shrugged off my jacket and my leaden shrill fiber scarf, and settled them in the unfilled spot next to me. I plugged my tablet to its charge source and connected it to the outlet provided beneath the table. I then proceeded to connect to the train's unrestricted Wi-Fi service and logged into High Academy's Home Page. I was anticipating that they would catalog the designations of the students into their appropriate dormitory lodgings by now. Miserably, I put down the tablet. They hadn't.

Astrid cleared her throat, gaining the courtesy of both Snotlout and myself.

"So you guys want to play cards or something? I brought a deck." She asked optimistically.

I nodded, still speculating where her affirmative attitude has been coming from. "What should we play?"

"How about War!" Snotlout put out the proposal like it was a death condemnation if either of us beat him. Which, it doubtlessly would be. At least for me. Even Astrid was tremendously competitive when it came to something as humble as a game to pass the time.

"I would love to play War, Snotlout, but that's a two player game. We do want to include Hiccup." She said shooting down the idea, bitterly.

I'll never comprehend this woman.

"How about SPOONS?" I advocated. "I have pencils we can use as the spoons."

"Yeah! That works!" She said joyfully. Snotlout grunted but took the navy colored pencil from me, anyhow, and positioned it on the table across from the ruby colored one.

"Alright, who wants to start with the pile?" I enquired, shuffling the deck of cards.

"I will!" Snotlout said deafeningly, seizing the deck out of my hand with vigor. "Unless, Astrid would like to do it." He swooned at her holding out the deck. She gawked at him, grabbing the deck, and moaned in disgust. I knew she couldn't hold that in for long.

Astrid dealt four cards to each of us and started the revolution of cards going clockwise.

A few proceedings passed and I observed Astrid snitch the navy colored pencil toward her. I did the same with the ruby one. The rotation sustained for about 20 more seconds before Snotlout bellowed "Finally!" And went to snatch a pencil. But, there were none.

"Wait…" He looked muddled. Astrid and I held up our colored pencils. Astrid snickered and I couldn't help but leer.

"That's a big fat 'S' for you, Snotlout!" Astrid bluffed.

"Ugh. Fine! Again!" He scoffed and brushed off the slight crossness.

Again, the loop went about. Snotlout looked down every so often now, just to make sure no one selected any of the pencils covertly again.

I obtained four Kings and glided the ruby pencil toward me. Astrid lunged for the navy one at the same time as Snotlout. But, Astrid was quicker.

"Not this time, Snotlout!" She mocked, spearing out her tongue, coiling the pencil between her fingers like a helicopter. "That's a 'P' for you!"

Snotlout snorted furiously at the pencil in her hand. He snatched it and set it back on the table. "Again!" He hissed, shuffling the cards.

The rotation started up again. I had the deck now. This time, Snotlout only looked at his cards for an instant but retained his eyes on the colored pencils. Astrid snatched one first and then Snotlout dove aggressively at the ruby pencil. His massive arm quaked the table and it trundled away from his fingers and into my lap. I picked it up and held it up for him to see. I was astonished.

"Oh come on! That was _mine_!" He cried furiously, as he flung his hands in the air.

"Well, now it's Hiccup's. He got it fair and square." Astrid said, crossing her arms, sloping back in her seat.

"Okay. New game. This one is bullshit." Snotlout spat, tilting against the window.

"No, this is SPOONS. Get your card games right!" Astrid sniggered at her own witticism.

"Fine." I breathed. "What do you want to play, Snotlout?"

"Ehh. Nothing. I think I'll take a nap. We still have another hour." He said shutting his eyes.

Astrid rolled her eyes at the prospect of the snoozing boy.

"So, Hiccup. Thought we could chat."

"Huh?" I looked at her kind of dumbfounded. I was about halfway to pulling out my sketch book.

Snotlout let out an extensive loathsome snore.

That was fast.

"I donno. I just thought we could talk. Get to know each other?"

"Uh…yeah…sure." I said delicately. I dragged out the sketch pad along with my pencil case and positioned them level on the table.

"What's that?" Astrid questioned, cocking her head at my batted book of paper.

"Oh, it's my sketch pad. I like to draw." I undid the warn rawhide and silver fastener and flicked to the first page. It had sketches of a weapon I made years ago. There were pouches on either side of the inner covers also filled with other sketches. "Everything I have ever drawn is in this book."

"Wow!" Astrid exclaimed. She was actually, enthusiastic? Like, _honestly_ enthusiastic?

I reddened and curved the book towards her. "You can look through it."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh…" I grabbed the sketch book back into my arms and overturned to the back pocket where there were about 50 different drawings. I swiftly removed them and placed them effortlessly into my backpack then offered the book back to Astrid. "Yeah. Now you can." I said blushing.

"Could you tell me what this weapon does?" She requested as she pointed to one of the drawings on the first page that looked comparable to a hatchet.

"Yeah I can tell you…"

Oh Astrid, I could articulate to you all of these outlines and more…

I just decided not to.

The rest of the trip entailed dramatic explanations to Astrid about every draft that was in my book and how it came to be.

Appears like we could be friends after all. And that's all I wanted, _really_.


	5. I Feel It in My Bones

_Note: Hey guys! I will be away for a week across country so I may not update for a week or two. I will get right back on it as soon as I am home! Hope you enjoy chapter 5!_

Astrid has never actually spoken to me much. Back at Jr Academy, She was always tremendously self-governing and loved being alone. She was sick of attention. She loathed the schoolboys drooling all over her.

Still, she seemed like she was flirting with me. I took it in strides. She is very intellectual. And I mean, c'mon she really loves my art! I'm glad we both have something we can appreciate about each other.

"I brought all of these drawings, hoping that High Academy could see my talent in weapon production. I brought along trivial weapons I designed. The rest are in a weapons vault in my home."

"You must be pretty handy."

"Yeah, I guess. I even smith everything myself. I never have actually _used_ them. My dad has. Most are on display. He thinks my talent is such a waste since they just sit in the dust. Maybe if I can get into a good weapons program at High, they will sell for some good money later on. They are fully operational and very useful."

"I think you should practice using them. They are yours after all."

"Hah. You sound like my dad."

"Is that a bad thing?"

I evaded her regard.

"Alright. I see. Daddy issues. I get it. No worries." She said apologetically while pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"No…well I mean…I'm just not good at using them. I'm not good at fighting." I said, a bit embarrassed, scratching the back of my head, and looking down at the wooden table surface.

"Tell you what. You design me a weapon like this one and I'll teach you some fighting skills. How does that sound?"

Was she _serious_!?

Astrid _never_ bargains to teach _anyone_ her skills! She is offering _me_, to teach _me_?

"I uhh…yeah! I mean, that would be amazing!" I said stuttering a bit. I was genuinely astounded and flattered, but at the same time, nervous as hell.

"Great! Do you have a phone number?"

"Yeah, here." I grabbed her left hand and wrote my cellphone number and E-mail on the inside of her wrist with a black permanent marker. After, I capped it and put it back in my case, along with the navy and ruby colored pencils. I zipped it up and put everything back into my backpack.

"Next stop is us." Astrid alleged, observing the fragmented buildings out the window. She looked directly at the slumbering Snotlout next to her. He was fast asleep, droll dribbled down the right side of his lip. Astrid progressed to quietly punch him in the arm. He awoke, jumping up in the air, striking his head on the window as he did so. He sat there looking about, disordered, and rubbing the bump on his head.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled at Astrid rubbing his arm, as well. Astrid didn't punch him that hard, it was just the act of surprise that caught him off-guard. And the fact that he hit his head pretty hard.

"It's our stop coming up in a minute. Don't want you to miss it." She grinned at him. She still had that mocking wit in her tone. What an interesting girl.

Astrid and Snotlout hoisted up and seized their backpacks from the frame above the seating compartments. Astrid snatched her card deck from the counter, greedily. She pushed it into the front zip pocket of her own small russet backpack and swung it over her shoulder.

"Ow!" A male voice exclaimed, behind her. Astrid twisted rapidly, apologizing for her truthful mistake. "It was an accident. Really."

The boy smirked at her. "It's alright."

I peered up and practically dropped my backpack that I held by the grip. Who _is_ this guy? He is so…

The boy considered to be around six feet tall. He was tremendously slender muscled. He had pastel skin and prickly hair as silver as sleet. He wore a leaden denim vest with the sleeves torn off and a pair of dusky, ragged skinny jeans. A silver chain swayed down to his left knee. Where the loop bent, there was a minute silver snowflake. He wore black, mud covered combat boots. He had black rawhide cuffs on his wrists and a chain necklace, comparable to the one drooping from his denims. He also had a few piercings up his ears and two on his bottom lip.

I flushed at his exclusive appearance.

…He is so cool!

The train finally stopped and the men in navy were back, helping to lead the commuters to their luggage outside the carts. We treaded outside. But was this really outside?

We were essentially inside a construction hall. One completed of concrete and iron beams. I seized my baggage and strolled to the midpoint of the structure where everybody else appeared to be assembling. A man I recognized was upended, fronting the troop of First Year's.

"Welcome!" He bellowed loudly. His gut swung as he swayed his right hand in the air. "First Year students, gatha' round!" He spoke with a thick drawl.

This man was none other than my father's greatest colleague, Gobber. He was the one who got me attentive in weapon creation as a child. I made my way through the mob. Gobber detected my face and grinned, winking at me. I smirked back. It was nice to see an acquainted face.

"Righty ho! Let's go! Everyone over here! Good to see ya' lads, fresh from yer' towns! My name is Gobber! Just call me _Professor_ Gobber! I will be shoin' ye' the way up to the school from here!" He flapped his left hand…well…what seemed to be one. It was mechanical. He lost it on the front lines, along with his right leg. On the tip of the left hand was an orange flag on a long shrill pole used for what considered to be for directing traffic. He had us leave our luggage behindhand.

Wait. Did he say _up_?

He jagged the flag at an entrance in the rear end of the chamber. We all shadowed the heavy set gentleman into what appeared to be a jam-packed rotund room with chairs liner to the walls and about the middle. The entrances locked behind him.

"Everyone take a seat! Now. You will notice a safety belt on the back of yer chair. Please pull it over yer head and clip it between yer legs!" He spoke very flamboyantly and precise as he could.

I rapidly snatched the belt and did as he said. I observed the others do the same. Gobber came around, making sure we were all secure. I was getting a wicked feeling in the pit of my gut when Gobber, himself, took a seat and strapped in.

"You all better hold on to yer undies because this is going to go much faster than that speed train ye' just came off of!" There was a smile in is speech. Oh shit, shit, shit! Gobber, what the _hell _are we _doing_?!

Before I could even form another thought in my mind, I felt a horrendous jolt, and my hair was flat to my cheeks. We were being _sling shot into the sky_!?

I unbolted my eyes a bit to see that we were not just being elevated at high speeds but we were in what beheld to be an enormous glass pipe. The floor had dropped, and I could see all the way down if I stimulated my eyes. I could not move my head at all. I could see outside the glass tube. There were structures far, far underneath us, now. We had to be miles up.

Soon, the speed decelerated and finally we became stationary again. My head was not in it. I felt like we were still being shot up. I took a lungful and attended to Gobber who was now telling us it was clear to take off the safety belts.

I gradually mounted, grasping the flank of the chair. I am so glad my stomach was empty. I gathered myself and heeded to Gobber who was now leading us through the door into an additional room. This one was superior, with timber bleachers. Definitely a multi-purpose room. I sat as soon as I saw a seat. I swallowed the burning bile in my throat. I was parched to the bone and my head was thrashing along with my heart.

_Please don't be sick! _

I supported my head onward into my palms and took deep breaths trying to slow my heartrate. I felt somebody assemble next to me.

"You okay?" Astrid enquired, hesitantly placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. Just wasn't expecting to be shot into the sky!" I respired, angrily.

The whole place went silent and Gobber bellowed again.

"Well, ye' survived that! Good! Now for your next test. I'm sure most of you know about our initiation procedure, coming into High Academy!"

_Wait…what?_

I looked up at the outsized man standing vertical in front of the hall. At least, I _assumed_ he was vertical. It was too much, to look at him. I fastened my eyes again.

"You will all be admitted into the infirmary now! Just wait here as ye' be called by _last_, then _first_ name. This procedure will only take about ten minutes, but the recovery is a full day or two. Your baggage will be waiting in your assigned infirmary room."

"W-what is he talking about…?" I asked, barely able to talk with such a dry throat. I twisted my head to Astrid, regarding her.

"You don't know?" She looked at me in concern. I gaped back at her, petrified as shit.

"No…" I said. My entire body was trembling now. I could feel my frame cooking up and my heart sprinting, again, ringing in my ears. I could feel my blood pumping through my skull. I inhaled through my nose and out my mouth.

Astrid just observed forward, pokerfaced. Gobber spoke again.

"Now, I shall explain to ye' what the procedure is and how it works. But first, I must warn. Ye' may not make it out alive…"

I felt the world spin and then the whole room went pitch black…


End file.
